waroftribesfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters
General Overview There are 3 categories of monsters in the Hunting Grounds #Common #Elites #Bosses Among these categories, there are 5 general types of monsters: #Savages #Beasts #Cannibals #Elves #Elementals Monster Stats There are 6 stats that are related to a monster: Attack Damage *This relates to the amount of damage this monster deals to smashes. Armor/Resist *This related to the amount of defense a monster has to a towers' damage. Higher Armor means that Hunter, Smash, and Boom Towers will do less damage. High Resist means that Juju Towers will do less damage. HP *This is the amount of damage a monster can withstand before it dies. Attack/Movement Speed *This is how fast a monster can attack or how fast they can move down the path. Taint *This is Loot *This is the amount of Gold a monster will drop when it dies. Common Monsters Monsters in this category are found in the normal Hunting Grounds. Savages Beasts Cannibals Elves Elementals Elite Monsters Monsters in this category are found in A Reckless Hunt in the Mist. An explanation of this can be found here. Savages Beasts Cannibals Elves Elementals Bosses Monsters in this category are only found on the 10th level of each chapter. They are very strong and not to be taken lightly. Monster Abilities Some monsters have additional abilities that can sometimes make it difficult to defeat them. These are listed here. Activate Elemental Crystal *Activates nearby elemental crystals. These will summon Elementals. Area Attack *Each attack will cause AoE damage to Smashes. Area Hurricane *Causes continuous damage to Smashes. Area Scorch *Causes continuous damage to Smashes. Attack Up *Increases the attack damage of the monster. Boulder Toss *Throws a boulder to cause AoE damage to Smashes. Chain Heal *Heals all monsters in contact with the chain. Consume Smash *Devours Smashes to restore some HP. Dryad Seed *Spreads Dryad Seeds across the map. These will summon Treants. They will only disappear once all of the summoned Treants are dead. Dustling *Paralyzes Smashes to cause them to move slower. Ethereal *The monster cannot be stopped by Smashes Fly *The monster is flying. It can only be damaged by Hunter and Juju Towers. Freezing Breath *Surrounds and disables towers with snow. Heal *Heals nearby monsters. Homing Shot *Launches a projectile at all active Smashes on the screen. Mass Teleport *Teleports nearby monsters ahead. Polymorph *Becomes "invisible" and will slowly restore HP. Rally Cannibals *Heals and encourages nearby Cannibals to move and attack faster. Rally Elves *Heals nearby elves continuously and enhances their attack damage. Ranged Shot *The monster uses ranged weapons to attack from a far distance. Regenerate *Sits down and restores HP after receiving massive damage. Reincarnation *When defeated, another monster will take its place. #Wolf Knight will be resurrected as an Armored Savage #Mounted Elven Heavy Cavalry will be resurrected as an Elven Heavy Cavalry Reinforcements *Calls reinforcements while polymorphed. Rift Maze *Summons Cannibal Witches. Smog *Only Juju Towers can damage monsters in the smog. Spawn Spiderlings *lays an egg. This will hatch into 3 spiderlings. Speed Up *Flies faster after taking massive damage. Stamina Regen *Slowly regenerates HP. Summon Beast *Summons beasts to help. Teleport *Teleports ahead to avoid Smash resistance. Throw Bombs *Throws long-ranged darts to cause AoE damage. Category:Browse